


Nice Impromptu Meet You

by RomanWanderer



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanWanderer/pseuds/RomanWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've never talked to you before but the teacher just used us as an example for a scenario where we are married" </p><p> </p><p>Raven falls for the new girl Anya after they met in their theater class</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part 1 because I want to add more but I don't think I'll be able to finish today but I still want to post today! Anyway I love Ranya a lot kthnxbye Also sorry for any errors and stuff, enjoy~

In the crowded halls of Arkadiapolis High, an all girls school, Raven and Zoe were walking down the hall trying to find room 220-B because where the hell was this room again? They both were going to take a Theater class, not that they wanted but it was either that or choir, and neither of them could sing. 

"So how are things going with Octavia?" Zoe asked quietly so only Raven could hear.

"Eh," she just said.

"Eh? Explain."

"It's not going anywhere," Raven admitted. "Not especially since she met that boy," she spits. "Lincoln, I think was his name? Yeah, she's like head over heals for him. It's like I don't exist anymore."

"Have you even told her you like her?"

"Liked. And no. I don't want to talk about this anymore," Raven ducked through some girls who were standing still in the busy hall and she curses at them under her breath. "How are you and Harper?"

"Well I'm still gay and she's still straight," Zoe said matter-of-factly and Raven nodded with understanding.

"I swear we're the only gay girls here," Raven scoffs. 

A year ago, when Zoe came out, they tried dating because they were both gay, so why not? But they figured out they weren't really each other's type so they decided to stay friends. Nothing had really happened between them, they came to that conclusion pretty early on their relationship so things never really got awkward between them.

The girls finally reached the classroom and after a quick scan, Raven noticed many new faces. Some were upperclassmen and others underclassmen. Only a some were sophomores like Raven and Zoe. Either way, Raven started to get nervous that she might have to act in front of so many people. Both girls sat down somewhere in the front, and the teacher started to roll call.

Mrs. Cartwig started by asking simple questions about theater and acting, most to which Raven had no idea what she was talking about. At least there were people eager to raise their hands to answer. Usually, Raven was the one who had all the answers and wasn't ashamed to speak up, in fact she loved being the center of attention, especially if she's right. Mrs. Cartwig was telling the class of different types of acting, and Raven was making a mental note to look stuff up, so that next time she can come more prepared for class.

"Raven Reyes, is it?" Mrs. Cartwig asked after looking at the roster.

"Yeah?" 

"Please stand up, you've been quiet. You're going to help me with an example," the teacher smiled.

Raven gulped as she stood up. She was paying attention but in the last few minutes her mind drifted elsewhere, so she had no idea where this was going.

"And also..." Cartwig searched the roster again. "Lachman, Anya Lachman."

A girl who has also been quiet the whole class slowly stood up. Raven felt her jaw drop when she saw the girl. She was beautiful and Raven couldn't help but stare. She had to be an upperclassman, maybe even a senior. The older girl looked kind of intimidating too, but instead of scaring Raven away, it just lured her closer. Raven had to compose herself before the other girl reached the front of the class. Zoe was smirking at Raven knowing how hard Raven just fell for the girl. Raven sticks out her tongue before the teacher spoke up.

"So a very classic form of acting, is impromptu acting, which is the art of acting on the spot," Mrs. Cartwig said, and Raven started to get really nervous and Zoe's smug face wasn't helping at all. "In this scenario Ms. Lachman you're a wife who has been working from home all day and in comes in Ms. Reyes, your husband, and he says he'd like a glass of milk." Mrs. Cartwig stepped back hoping the girls would take it from there, but they both stood awkwardly looking at each other.

"Uh," Raven started. "Honey I'm home?" she looks at Mrs. Cartwig who's motioning for her to keep going. "Can you, uh, get me a tall glass of milk for me? It's been, um, a long day."

Anya stares at Raven for a second before finally speaking up. "Can't you get it for yourself? Honestly, it's been a long day for me too."

"What did you do? Mop the floors? I work at – wait, where do I work at?" Raven turned to her teacher.

"I don't know, make it up, that's why it's called impromptu!"

Raven groaned before continuing, "I worked at the, uhh, factory all day, and I actually have to pick heavy stuff up."

"And you don't think I don't? Don't you think carrying a bucket of water around isn't heavy? How about taking your dirty ass clothes to and from the laundry room all the way in the basement? Honey, I don't got this body by just sweeping." Anya's voice was slowly getting louder and more confident.

Raven smirked, she was enjoying this now, "Honest to God, woman. What's one glass of milk then? Can't I ask you for favors?"

"Favors? I clean the whole house, I cook for you every damn day, and some nights I even let you sleep with me, even if I'm not in the mood!" Anya's eyes widened at that last part surprising herself, and accidentally turning Raven on.

"Fine, fine. I'll get my own glass of milk," Raven absentmindedly took a step forward. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much you actually do for me."

"No, I'm sorry," Anya also took a step forward. "I have so much time to myself that I overthink too many things. I'm grateful for the work you do at the factory picking up heavy things," The class laughed at that. "If it wasn't for you, we couldn't afford the house I clean and the food I make."

Raven took another step in, and they are only inches apart, "And the bed we sleep in," she smirked.

"Great example, girls!" Mrs. Cartwig interrupted. "Class give it up to our volunteers."

The class applauded as Raven and Anya found their seats. Zoe poked at Raven once she sat down. 

"Watch it, Monroe," Raven warned.

"Oh come on, you were practically drooling up there."

After the bell rang and dismissed the students, Raven walked up to Anya ignoring whatever Zoe was saying. Zoe decided to wait for Raven outside.

"Hey," Raven said to which Anya barely even looked up. 

"Yeah?" The older girl zipped up her bag.

"You made a good wife up there," Raven was quickly getting really nervous, so she was holding her hands still.

"Thanks," Anya started to walk away. "I guess you made a good husband as well." Anya exited the room, leaving Raven standing there in her nervousness.

"Rae," Zoe pokes her head in the now-empty room after a few minutes. "Come on, we're going to be late for English."

Raven shakes her head, "Damn, that girl."

Zoe laughs, "You've already got it that bad, huh?" The girls walk down the hallway to their next class. "Hey, Harper just texted me that Jasper is throwing a party this Friday, you wanna come?"

"If that girl's there then yeah."

"I'll make it happen," Zoe winked.

The next day Raven was excited to get to theater class. She stayed up the night before just reading about Shakespeare and other play writers. She wanted to impress both the teacher and Anya. Raven's face instantly light up when the older girl came in.

"Hey, wife," Raven tried to keep her cool.

"Oh, hey. Husband," she chuckled and Raven almost slipped out of her seat. "Did you get your milk?"

Raven let out a series of nervous laughter, "yeah, no biggie."

"Hey, Anya," Zoe almost pushed Raven off. "Whatcha doing Friday night?"

Anya had her back turned to the girls to set down her bag, and Raven used that time to swat Zoe multiple times. 

"Probably studying, why?"

"Boo, you should come with Raven and me to this party going on," Raven pushed the other girl off her desk.

Anya and Raven made eye contact before the older girl answered, "I'll think about it," and sat down.

The rest of the week, Anya and Raven kept bumping in the hallways, and Raven couldn't help but try to talk to the girl each time.

"So are you a senior?" Raven asked on a Wednesday.

"Yeah."

"Must be nice."

"Not really."

"Why?"

Anya shrugged. "Too much pressure to get good grades and graduate. Plus I'm new so I don't have friends. Well, except you and that other girl, I guess. You're the only one's I've talked to."

Raven, of course didn't hear anything after 'except you.' "You consider me your friend?" she smiled.

The older girl groaned. "Don't make me take it back-"

"No!" Raven instinctively grabbed Anya's hand.

They stood there like that for a second too long, with both their faces with a slight blush. "I was kidding, silly," Anya retrieved her hand and Raven had concentrate really hard on not reaching out for her hand again.

The next day Raven saw Anya at her locker so she decided to approach her. "Nice locker."

"Are you stalking me now?"

"That's classified information. But I should mention that I didn't know where your locker was until now," Raven winked.

Anya shook her head and chuckled, "boy, you are quite the character, aren't ya." The older girl closed her locker and Raven followed her when she started walking.

"You have no idea."

"You're so annoying," Anya rolled her eyes.

That night Raven layer sprawled her bed, just thinking about Anya and her nice hair and pretty eyes and the way she covers her mouth when she laughs. And she definitely tried not thinking about being in bed with the girl, or the fact that that's one of the first things they talked about to each other. Even if they were acting. Raven grabbed the script that Mrs. Cartwig gave the class earlier that day, but after reading through it a couple of times, she noticed that she wasn't really reading. 

With a groan Raven sat up and picked up her phone. She wished that she had Anya's phone number to text her but instead she calls Zoe. 

"Heyo," Zoe picked up. 

"What's up, Monroe?" 

"Not much, just playing some GTA, why did ya call?"

Raven grumbled for a while and Zoe asked again. "I can't get her out of my mind, Monroe! Ever since Mrs. Cartwig made her do that silly impromptu thing, I can't stop thinking about her."

"You're acting like I don't know this."

"Shut up. I just don't know what to do. What if she's straight? Do you think she's straight?"

Zoe was quiet in thought for a few seconds. "Hm, I don't have the most polished gaydar, but I can tell she likes you. Whether is romantically or just platonically is beyond me, sorry. She doesn't talk much, does she?"

"She talks enough. She's not shy she's just," Raven searched for the right word. 

"Quiet?"

"I mean yes, but more like, she doesn't bother trying to be cool. She just... Is. To me, at least."

"Will you ever try asking her out?"

"No!" Raven quickly answered. "Actually no, maybe. Yes. No wait. No, no, no. I can't. She's way out of my league. She's a senior and she's super mature and-"

"Rae, Rae listen. You're overthinking. You're freaking yourself out, you know."

Raven sighed and willed herself to calm down. To take her mind off Anya and her feelings, she started rehearsing the script with Zoe, and then they talked about other things until it was late. 

On Friday, Raven stood by 220-B's door waiting for Anya. 

"Hey, dude," Zoe said when she saw Raven. "What... Are you doing?"

"I'm gonna ask her for her number," the brunette said, her eyes still scanning the hallway. 

"You're so weird, but okay. See ya on the inside," Zoe laughed and they fist bumped. "Good luck!" She screamed as she entered the room. 

"Good luck for what?" A voice came out of nowhere. 

"Ah!" Raven had stopped scanning the halls when Zoe walked past her and into the classroom, so she didn't see when Anya approached her. "Anya! Hey! What's up?"

"Going to class?" Anya scoffed, and was about to go around Raven, but the girl stopped her. 

"Hey, so have you thought about the party tonight?" When Anya gave her a confused look, Raven kept on talking. "I'm just asking so you can have my number so I can text you the directions and stuff." 

Anya just laughed. "Is this the best you've got?" She shook her head and chuckled at the younger girl's confused face. "How about this, I'll give you my number, when you ask in a more creative way," and with that she winked and walked in the classroom. 

Raven stood in the middle of the hallway not sure how to even breathe. She looked at the clock on her phone and bolted to the bathroom since she had just a couple more minutes before the bell rang. 

**Zoe Monroe:** yooooo wtf what happen!?!? Where'd you go??

 **Zoe Monroe:** Raven. 

**Zoe Monroe:** RAVEN

 **Raven Reyes:** I think she flirted with me?

 **Zoe Monroe:** What do you mean??

 **Raven Reyes:** I quote and unquote "I'll give you my number when you ask in a more creative way"

 **Zoe Monroe:** Holy schnitzel!!! She was totes flirting with you, Rae!!!

 **Raven Reyes:** Let's hope. Also another thing

 **Zoe Monroe:** what????

 **Raven Reyes:** How the fuck do I ask for a girl's number "creatively"?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowowow so this ended up being really long so I decided that this is going to be 3 parts if not 4 lol
> 
> anyway, how about that Monroe and Raven brOTP?? To clarify things, they're both in the 10th grade, Octavia and Clarke in 9th, and Anya in the 12th grade. 
> 
> This chapter is rather short but nice. And pretty cheesy, so bear with me.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!

Raven walked up to Anya’s locker later that Friday, and saw a tan girl with long brown hair talking to Anya. As Raven approached, Anya gave the other girl a piece of paper and she walked away.

“No friends, huh?” Raven leaned on the locker next to Anya’s.

The older girl shrugged. “I tutor her after school now, I was just giving her some information and notes. And also she’s my neighbor, so that’s how we met.”

“So you would say she’s your friend?”

“Yeah?” Anya raised an eyebrow. Raven was up to something.

“Cool, cool, that’s great,” Raven cleared her throat. “You know what friends do?”

“What?”

“Give each other their numbers so they can text and talk,” Raven crossed her arms thinking she was so smooth. Anya just laughed at her.

“Hmmm, no, you’ve gotta try harder. That was lame,” Anya closed her locker and walked away laughing lowly.

That made Raven both nervous and excited, but mostly extremely anxious because she really did want Anya to go to that party with her. The day was running out and her only hope was after school.

The final bell dismissed the students and Raven bolted out of the classroom first, with Zoe following closely behind.

“Hey, hey, what are you gonna do?” Zoe was trying to stop Raven by pulling on her arm, but the girl was strong and determined so that barely even made a difference.

“Ask her for her number before she leaves.”

“But how? She’s like, playing hard to get.”

“I thought of something during class, so I hope this works,” Raven stopped by her locker to get her books. She didn’t have to take all, since she didn’t have homework in every class, but Raven likes to do some work in advance, so she stuffed her bag with all her books and notes. “Can you wait for me inside or something? Please don’t leave without me.”

“Okay, I hope your idea works,” Zoe grabbed just the books from classes she had homework in. “I’ll be in the commons.”

Raven tried to look for Anya by her locker, but after two minutes of waiting, Raven decided to keep looking around. She saw the girl that Anya was talking with earlier talking to Clarke, one of her younger friends.

“Hey,” Raven interrupted the girls’ conversation but she didn’t care. “Have you seen Anya?”

The girl, obviously utterly confused by Raven is taken aback for a second. “Uh, I think I saw her walk outside not so long ago.”

“Shit,” Raven whispered. “Thanks, see ya. Bye Clarke,” and she walked away.

Raven squinted at the bright sun once she was outside, looking around desperately. But then she recognized Anya’s ombre hair all the way over at the picnic tables. She was sitting and reading a book, and Raven had to stop herself from running over there. As she was approaching, Anya noticed and put down her book on the table.

“Hey,” the she said first since Raven was oddly quiet.

Raven cleared her throat and pulled a bottle of milk from the side pocket of her backpack. She bought the milk just before her last class, when she got the idea. “I ‘dairy’ you to give me your phone number, because I think you’re ‘udderly’ a-moo-zing and I want to get to know you ‘butter.’ Sorry if this is cheesy.”

Anya snorted and laughed uncontrollably when Raven was done with her milk puns. Raven blushed violently as she joined Anya’s laughter. When they both were calming down, Raven sat down and gave the other the milk. “Oh, man,” Anya wiped a tear away. “That was gold, I wish I recorded that. You’re so cute,” as if Raven wasn’t blushing enough. “I’m lactose intolerant though.”

“Fuck,” tears stung Raven’s eyes, because she was so overwhelmed. “Shit, I- I didn’t know, I’m sorry. I-”

Raven got quiet when Anya wiped a tear away with her finger. “Don’t cry, silly,” she chuckled. Anya reached for her book and pulled out a piece of paper that had been tucked in there. She gave it to Raven who was wiping her face with her sleeve. “I really liked the thought, though.”

“Sorry, I… I don’t know why I just cried,” Raven laughed and looked at the note. It had a series of numbers and a little heart at the end. Anya’s phone number. “Wait, did you already had this written down?”

“Since this morning, actually,” she confessed. “I just wanted to make you work for it.”

“Wh!- Tch!- Ah?” Raven was even more flustered now than she has been all day.

“And yes. I’ll go to that party with you. Text me any time before it starts. See ya later,” Anya placed a kiss on the awestricken girl’s cheek and walked away.

Raven sat on the bench with her mouth agape for ages and if it weren’t for Zoe who came out looking for her, she would’ve probably stayed there like that all day. 

“Dude, what happened? I’ve been waiting for you for 20 minutes. Did she give you her number or not?” Raven gave Zoe the piece of paper as an answer. “Sweet! Oh man!” Raven nodded. 

When Raven got home, she immediately added Anya to her contacts, and set out to start a text but a message from Zoe popped up.

 **Zoe Monroe:** Did you text her yet??

 **Raven Reyes:** Yeah I was about to. 

**Raven Reyes (to Anya):** Heyyyy guess who?

 **Anya Lachman:** Is it my strong and handsome husband??

Raven could have sworn that her heart literally just skipped a beat.

 **Raven Reyes (to Anya):** That’s who!

 **Raven Reyes (to Anya):** Anyway, you’re serious about the party thing, right? It starts at 8:30 and it’s at 45 Phoenix St

 **Anya Lachman:** Of course I was serious.

The poor brunette was shaking so much as she texted Anya.

 **Zoe Monroe:** Tell her you think she’s cute

 **Raven Reyes (to Zoe):** What the hell, dude, she JUST gave me her number after like three times asking for it. I don’t want to scare her off

 **Raven Reyes (to Anya):** Good :) I think it ends almost at midnight if that’s okay?? You can leave earlier if you need to.

 **Anya Lachman:** Hmmm that should be okay

 **Zoe Monroe:** give me her number, I wanna text her too

 **Raven Reyes (to Zoe):** What?? No! She’s mine. Plus I worked very hard for this number. If you want it, you gotta work for it. 

**Anya Lachman:** How far away do you live from the place? I got a car. I can pick you up, if you want.

 **Zoe Monroe:** Then you tell her you think she’s cute

 **Raven Reyes (to Anya):** omg would you?? That’ll be amazing actually. Better than riding my bike in the dark

 **Raven Reyes (to Zoe):** is that what you were gonna do?!?!

 **Zoe Monroe:** mayyyybeeeeeeeee 

**Anya Lachman:** Don’t you mean aMOOzing? ;)

Raven slapped herself in the face with embarrassment.

 **Raven Reyes (to Anya):** You’re never gonna let that die, aren’t you?

 **Zoe Monroe:** u still texting her?

 **Raven Reyes (to Zoe):** yea

 **Zoe Monroe:** tell her you think she’s cute.

 **Anya Lachman:** hmmmmm nope ;)

 **Raven Reyes (to Zoe):** nooooooooooooo

 **Zoe Monroe:** so you don’t think she’s cute??

 **Anya Lachman:** anyway, give me you address so I can pick you up later

 **Raven Reyes (to Anya):** Of course I think she’s cute!!!

 **Anya Lachman:** Who?

“Oh shit!” Raven screamed. She just texted the wrong person.

 **Raven Reyes (to Anya):** hahah sorry that was meant for Monroe…….. my address is 890 Dropship Ave…..

 **Anya Lachman:** Is Monroe that girl from our class?

 **Raven Reyes (to Anya):** yes

 **Anya Lachman:** And who do you of course think she’s cute?

 **Raven Reyes (to Zoe):** SCREW YOU

 **Zoe Monroe:** What I do?????????

Raven screen-shotted the text conversation she had with Anya and sent it to Zoe.

 **Raven Reyes (to Anya):** no one

 **Zoe Monroe:** you put a heart emoji next to her name?

 **Raven Reyes (to Zoe):** UNIMPORTANT!!!! 

**Anya Lachman:** Come on! Tell me! 

**Raven Reyes (to Anya):** no, it’s no one!

 **Zoe Monroe:** dude she’s picking you up!?!?

 **Anya Lachman:** If you don’t tell me, I won’t pick you up.

 **Raven Reyes (to Zoe):** stop reading everything else!! And she might not now because I’m refusing to tell her who we were talking about.

 **Raven Reyes (to Anya):** that’s fine. I was planning on riding my bike anyway

 **Zoe Monroe:** then why even send a screenshot?? And dude! Just tell her!!!!!!

 **Anya Lachman:** Grr. Let me rephrase then: If you don’t tell me, I won’t go to the party.

 **Raven Reyes (to Anya):** Wait, no! Fine. I’ll tell you but

 **Anya Lachman:** But?

 **Raven Reyes (to Anya):** You gotta still pick me up. I actually don’t want to ride my bike

 **Anya Lachman:** hahaha all right, I promise I’ll still pick you up, and hey I’ll even drop you off. Just tell me!

Raven was extremely nervous, and she was trying to pick out some clothes for tonight but for almost the past half hour, she’s just been sitting on the floor texting both Zoe and Anya.

 **Zoe Monroe:** Dude.

 **Raven Reyes (to Zoe):** I’m about to tell her, you win

 **Raven Reyes (to Anya):** Okay then. Well, now this is very awkward. But we were talking about you.

Raven waited patiently after she hit the send button until a text from Zoe startled her.

 **Zoe Monroe:** I always win.

 **Raven Reyes (to Zoe):** No you’re confused. I always win. You always get second.

 **Zoe Monroe:** Whatever. Did you do it??

 **Raven Reyes (to Zoe):** Yea

 **Zoe Monroe:** And?????????????????

 **Raven Reyes (to Zoe):** Nothing yet… What if she got creeped out? :(

 **Zoe Monroe:** Impossible. She’ll be flattered the least. Girls like it when people compliment them.

Raven was quickly regretting ever telling Anya that she was talking about her, until her phone buzzed with Anya’s text.

 **Anya Lachman:** Good. I would have gotten very jealous if it was someone else, and maybe even reconsider going out tonight.

 **Raven Reyes (to Zoe):** SHE ANSWERED

 **Raven Reyes (to Anya):** You’d get jealous?

 **Zoe Monroe:** Guessing by your text, she took it well?

 **Anya Lachman:** Yes. Because I think you’re cute. Especially when you’re saying horrible milk puns.

 **Raven Reyes (to Zoe):** Quite well, if I do say so myself

 **Raven Reyes (to Anya):** You think I’m cute?? :)

 **Anya Lachman:** Don’t push it, milk boy

 **Raven Reyes (to Anya):** You make me regret ever even drinking milk.

 **Anya Lachman:** I’ll be picking you up at 8:15, cheese curd.

 **Raven Reyes (to Anya):** Okay, now you’re just being mean and lame

 **Anya Lachman:** :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy here it is~ it's longer than the other two parts, whoops! haha also sorry that I keep updating around 1 am, but whatever. I want to try to update something everyday, but now I got a job starting next week so let's see how this "updating everyday" goes lol
> 
> Anyway, Anya and Raven go to the party and things happen lol also some slight Clexa, not really but they're v cute. 
> 
> Have I mentioned that I love Ranya? okokokokokok
> 
> Hope you guys like it :)

After the text conversations died off, Raven decided to work on some homework to try to calm her nerves down. She decided to work on honors geometry. Once she was caught up with Monday’s homework, she saw that she still had plenty of time before Anya got there, so she decided to work ahead. When it was around 7:45, she had done a week’s worth of honors geometry’s homework, but she had to stop there to get ready for the party. 

Raven changed into one of her nicer shirts, leggings, and boots and stood in front of her mirror. Now the nerves were setting in. What should she do when Anya gets here? They’ve obviously been flirting, mostly all day today, and it seems like Anya likes her too? Her watch read 8:10 and Raven was sitting on her bed in her dark room. The sun set a while ago, but she never bothered turning the lights on. All she was concentrating is not letting her nerves consume her.

A doorbell rang, and Raven knew that that was Anya. Why didn’t she just text that she was here? Raven practically sprinted down the stairs a second after.

“Don’t worry!” She shouted to her parents. “That’s my ride for the party! I’ll be back at midnight!”

“And not a minute after!” Her mom shouted back.

Raven opened the door a little too strongly startling a beautiful Anya that was all dressed up.

“Wow, um, you- you look,” Raven was having trouble processing words at the moment. “Be- cu- go- uhh, you look great.”

“Thank you, you look beautiful too.” Anya smiled and Raven blushed. Anya stretched out her arm so that Raven can take it. “Ready?”

Without being able to say anything, Raven took Anya’s arm and walked to the car together. They drove in silence for a while, since Raven couldn’t talk even if she tried, which she was trying. Anya was just so breath taking and Raven felt like she wasn’t even worthy of looking at her.

“Are you okay?” Anya tried breaking the ice.

“Yeah,” Raven cleared her throat. “This is a nice car.”

“Thanks,” The older girl smiled. “Hey will there be alcohol at this party?”

“Oh, yeah, most likely. You don’t have to drink, though. No one’s gonn-”

“Good, because I could use a drink,” They pull up to a house that had a handful of cars parked around it. “Not so much, though, ‘cause I gotta make sure you get home safe.”

Anya and Raven looked at each other, but Raven received a text and she shifted her attention to her phone.

“It’s Monroe, she’s here,” Raven explained.

“Alright, let’s go.”

They each stepped out of the car and Anya locked it. The party was at the back of the house, and the music was pretty loud. Good thing Jasper’s neighbors are pretty far apart. Once Anya rounded the car she joined Raven and interlaced her hand with the brunette’s. Raven’s breath hitched, and her nerves are definitely getting the best of her now. A smile started forming on Raven’s face, but she wanted to keep cool so she tried to hide it, but Anya noticed; it was hard not to.

“Man, you’re such a dork when you’re nervous,” Anya laughed.

“No I’m not!”

“Seriously? First you have your friend ask me out for you, then you hide in the bathroom for 15 minutes after I told you to try harder to get my number, then you said THE worst milk puns AND you cried when I told you I was lactose intolerant,” Anya cracks up.

“Okay, so I get nervous around you! It’s your fault for being so beautiful,” Raven turns away so that Anya couldn’t see her blush, even though it was really dark. But after a while of awkward silence, Raven turned back around to face Anya.

Anya said nothing, but brushed some hair behind Raven ear with her free hand. The brunette noticed the other leaning in slightly and she slowly closed her eyes.

“Raven?” A female voice startled both girls so much that they jumped a few feet back letting their hands go.

Raven squinted in the darkness to try to find the source of the voice. “Octavia?”

“Hey!” Octavia comes from behind them, with a tall and muscular guy behind her, who must be Lincoln. They also just go here. “Sorry, did I interrupt…?”

“No, no, you’re fine,” Raven lied. Maybe she didn’t notice what exactly was about to go down. “This is Anya. Anya, this is Octavia, a friend.”

“Anya?” Lincoln asked.

“Wait, no way, Lincoln?” Anya squinted to see him better. “Oh, my god, hey!” They both hugged. “Hey Raven, Lincoln used to be an old buddy of mine. But then he moved away a few years ago,” then she turned to him. “How are ya?”

“I’m good, man. Senior year, I’m so ready for this to be over,” He laughed.

“Oh, he’s a senior?” Raven whispered to Octavia.

“So? Isn’t she a senior too?” Octavia retorted. She definitely noticed that they were about to kiss earlier and Raven blushed again.

“You’re a freshman.”

“And you’re a sophomore.”

The other two were so entwined in their conversation; they didn’t notice the younger girls talking.

“I’m just looking out for you. Be careful with him, okay?”

“I’m not stupid, you don’t have to worry so much.”

“Everything okay?” Anya asked Raven.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Raven walked over to Anya. “Let’s go to the party?”

“Yeah,” the ombre haired girl smiled.

“I’ll see you around!” Lincoln shouted as he and Octavia walked to the back yard.

“Small world,” Anya contemplated as Raven held her hand. “Let’s go,” Anya pressed a kiss on Raven’s temple before they walked.

The backyard was filled with people already. Raven knew most of the people, since it was mostly her friend group. She spotted Zoe chatting it up with Harper and Monty. Bellamy was taking shots with Miller and Murphy. And she saw Clarke by the door talking with the same girl from earlier. Raven wondered if Anya had invited her. 

“Hey, is that Lexa?” Anya noticed the girl too. 

“I dunno. Is that her name?”

The pair walked over to where Clarke and Lexa were standing, still holding hands. Raven hoped that this meant that her and Anya were a “thing” now. She will definitely talk about it later.

“Hey!” Clarke shouted over the music.

“I see you found Anya,” Lexa said to Raven, although Anya heard.

“Yeah, thanks to you,” Raven grinned. “I’m Raven, by the way.”

“Lexa.”

They talked for a while, but then they decided to take some shots to loosen things up a bit. There were a lot of people dancing at the moment so they all decided to dance. Raven and Anya both had a mixed drink in their hands and the less that was in the cup, the closer they got. By the end of Anya’s drink, they were as close as anyone could get, grinding up and touching each other. The song slowed down, but they still stayed close. Raven just tugged Anya closer by the hips as the older girl wove her arms around Raven’s neck and swayed side to side. Anya’s kept kissing Raven on the neck and cheeks, Raven was sure to explode any minute now. But oh god was she enjoying it all.

“Hey Raven,” Anya whispered, lips brushing Ravens ear.

“Yeah?” She shuddered at Anya’s touch.

“Thank you for being my friend.”

“Thank you for not getting so annoyed at me,” the brunette chuckled.

Anya giggled as well. “I-”

“Oh my god, look!” Someone shouted over the music and everyone turned to look at what was going on.

Three boys were running all the way in the back butt-naked. Raven thought one of them was Jasper, but they’re so far away she can’t really tell. Everyone were pointing and laughing and some had their phones out.

When the whole streaking thing died out, some people sat down to play truth or dare. Anya and Raven didn’t feel like playing, so they sat on a chair to the side. Raven pulled Anya onto her lap and placed her chin in the crook of the other’s neck. Raven wanted nothing more than to be alone with Anya right now, but she doesn’t want to ditch the party. Not yet.

Most people kept choosing truth in the beginning, but as they got more comfortable and drank more, more dares started popping up here and there. Most of the dares were to kiss another person, so that’s why Raven didn’t want to play. She didn’t want to kiss anyone but Anya at the moment, and she sure as hell didn’t want Anya kissing anyone else. When the turn landed on Zoe, she got dared to kiss three different people, and at least one had to be of the opposite sex. She looked over at Raven, who wouldn’t normally care about kissing her, but tonight she did, so she tighten her hold on Anya and shook her head slowly. So Zoe turned to kiss this girl who people call Fox, and then Monty, and then Harper. Raven cheered when she kissed Harper and everyone joined in. Basically everyone knew that Zoe has a crush on Harper.

“You want another drink?” Anya asked after Zoe was done with her turn.

“Yes but no,” Raven nestled her face more into Anya’s neck.

“What does that mean?”

“It means that yeah, I can go for another drink but I don’t want you to get up and get it,” Raven placed slow, wet, and needy kisses on Anya’s neck.

“Raven,” Anya breathed.

“Hm?” Raven didn’t stop.

Raven didn’t know if it was the alcohol or just purely lust, but she couldn’t stop herself. One of her hands was placed on Anya’s stomach and the other on her outer thigh, both gripping at the fabric. She _really_ liked Anya, and she wanted to let her know. All the nerves she was feeling earlier that day completely disappeared.

“Anya,” Raven whispered in a deep and raspy voice. Anya hummed in response. “I really like you,” she confessed in between kisses.

After a few more neck kisses, Anya stood up. “I need to go to the bathroom,” she announced rather loudly. No one paid much attention as Anya tugged Raven in the house.

The house was nice and clean. It was a good idea to throw a party with a bunch of teenagers outside instead. Raven didn’t even know if Jasper’s parents were home or not. And also Raven was trying to ignore the fact that Anya never said anything back when she told her she liked her. But at the same time she wasn’t too worried. Anya was walking ever so lightly in front of Raven looking around the house holding her hand.

“The bathroom is over there,” Raven pointed at a door.

Anya whispered thanks and led them to it. She let go of Raven’s hand to open the door and turn on the lights. Raven stood outside ready to wait for her to use the bathroom but Anya seemed that she was waiting for something.

“Come here, silly,” Anya finally said and tugged Raven in by the shirt.

The older girl closed and locked the door behind them, and Raven has never been so confused in her life. Anya then pushed her against the door and drunkenly kissed her. Raven was really surprised for a quick second but then she melted into Anya’s lips. The kiss was slow and tentative, but the more they kissed, the deeper it got. Anya’s cold fingertips found their way under Raven’s shirt on her hip.

“I like you too,” Anya whispered when they parted for air. “I really like you too.”

Their kiss got fast and desperate, and Raven felt as if Anya’s lips were getting her even more drunk. They took their time exploring each other’s mouth, as if they’ve been waiting for this moment for a very long time. One of Raven’s hands gripped Anya’s hair, while the other was placed on her neck. Raven’s head felt like it was simultaneously swimming and exploding. Anya’s lips tasted and felt better than Raven could’ve ever imagined. Anya shifted one of her legs and pressed it in between Raven’s legs causing her to moan. Anya’s mouth moved from Raven’s mouth to her neck and Raven felt ecstasy shoot throughout her body. 

Someone knocked on the door, “excuse me? You’ve been in there for a while, and I’m sorry but I really have to go.”

Both Anya and Raven let out a groan, but then they laughed. Anya kissed the other one more time before fixing Raven’s shirt and her own hair.

“We’re sorry,” Raven tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

When Raven opened the door, she saw Zoe waiting there. Raven’s face flushed as Anya came out the bathroom behind her.

“Heeeeey,” Zoe smiled with a smug look. “I see you two are getting along?”

“Shut up, Monroe,” Raven sneered and grabbed Anya’s hand and led them to the back door.

The girls stepped out and everyone was doing their own thing, all standing in small groups just chatting. Clarke and Lexa were sitting on the grass by the bonfire, so Raven and Anya decided to join them. 

“Hey,” the brunette said as they sat down.

Clarke’s eyes fell on Raven and Anya’s hands and smiled. “I don’t mean to be nosy, but are you guys dating?” Clarke asked that in a innocent way, that Raven didn’t feel as if she was judging her or anything.

“Well,” Raven blushed and looked at Anya. “I don’t know. If I ask you to be my girlfriend right now, will you say yes or will you tell me to try harder?”

Anya leaned in for a soft kiss. This is something Raven can get behind of. Kissing Anya anytime she wants. She was so happy right now; she didn’t even feel nervous that she just asked the girl to be her girlfriend.

“I’d say yes right now, even though it’d be ad-moo-sing seeing you try hard to get me,” Anya wiggled her eyebrows.

“Ah!” Raven covered her face in embarrassment but then sat up straight with realization. “Wait. Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Raven placed her forehead on Anya’s.

“Oh come on just kiss already!” Zoe shouted from a few yards back. Apparently she’s been watching them since whenever she came out and now everyone’s attention turned to the now two blushing girls. The other people started shouting and whistling.

“I swear, I’ll kill ya, Monroe,” Raven screamed back but it was barely audible since everyone was now shouting, “kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” at them.

Anya grabbed Raven by her face and pulled her in for a nice kiss on the cheek. Half of the people cheered while the other booed. Zoe was one of the one’s that booed.

“I’ll give you a real kiss later,” Anya whispered into Raven ear.

When all the whoopla died down, Raven turned back to Clarke and said, “Yes, we are dating.”

The blonde laughed, “I figured.”

“So Lexa, not to be rude, but what are you doing here? How do you know these people?” Anya asked.

“Wait, I thought you invited her,” Raven spoke up before Lexa could.

“Clarke invited me,” Lexa grinned.

“How did you guys meet?” Anya inquired. “Aren’t you a freshman?” she was talking about Clarke.

“Yeah. Lexa and I… She helped me. Some girls stole my money and well, Lexa-”

“You could say, they’re never going to try stealing from me or her anymore,” Lexa interjected with a sly grin.

The four kept talking for the rest of the night. Slowly, people started leaving the party, and Raven was starting to get really tired, but she didn’t want to leave Anya’s side. Part of her wanted to take Anya home that night, but another part was saying that maybe they’re moving too fast. They were moving quite fast, but at the same time, Raven felt as if it was just right.

“Do you guys want me to drop you off at your houses?” Anya asked when she saw Lexa yawn.

“Could you?” the blonde asked hopefully.

“That’d be great, Anya,” Lexa yawned again.

Anya stood up wiping herself, “Yeah it’s no problem.”

The four of them said their goodbyes to the rest of the people there. Zoe told Raven to text her when she got home, and then proceeded to keep talking to Harper. It was an unspoken agreement that Raven was going to ride shotgun, but it didn’t even seem like either of them wanted the front seat though.

“Where do you live, Clarke?” Anya asked as she turned the car on.

When Clarke told her, Anya started to drive off. She reached for Raven’s hand and interlaced her fingers with the other’s. They all sat in silence with only the radio playing music at a low volume. Raven looked back at the girls and saw Clarke fast asleep on Lexa’s shoulder and Lexa rested her head atop the blonde’s. She was already asleep too. That’s when Raven remembered that Lexa is Anya’s neighbor and they probably wouldn’t get a chance to be alone.

After Clarke got dropped off, Raven started to get nervous again. It was her turn to get dropped off. But when Anya turned in a strange neighborhood, Raven got confused.

“Uh, I don’t live here,” Raven spoke up.

“I know you don’t, babe.”

Raven forgot how to breathe. “ ‘Babe’?” she grinned playfully.

Anya scoffed and leaned in for a quick kiss after she stopped her car in front of a house. “Lexa, we’re here,” was all she said, without breaking eye contact with Raven.

“oh? Mmthanks,” Lexa mumbled as she stuggled to get out of the car. “See you guys. Oh, and congratulations on your relationship,” Lexa smiled sweetly.

“Thank you,” they both said almost in accidental unison.

Anya started heading towards Raven’s house, and Raven was more at ease now that they were at least alone. Raven was mindlessly playing with Anya’s hand.

“You didn’t have to drop her off first,” Raven said, even though she was happy that Anya did.

“What do you mean?”

“Lexa. She’s your neighbor, right? Why waste extra gas like that.”

“You know why,” Anya brought Ravens hand up and kissed it. “I wanted to be alone with you.”

“I’m glad,” the brunette whispered.

Soon enough, they were in front of Raven’s house. Anya parked the car and turned it off. Then she proceeded to pull Raven over for a kiss. It was nice and full of love and sometimes they had to stop kissing because both of them couldn’t stop smiling. They rested on their foreheads trying to control their giggles. Raven looked at the dashboard and the clock read 11:57pm.

The girl sighs, “I gotta go…”

“No,” Anya stated. She trailed kisses from Ravens mouth down to her neck. 

Raven breathed heavily. She never wanted this to stop. “What are you doing tomorrow?” Raven managed to say.

The girl didn’t stop kissing Raven’s neck. “Most likely hanging out with my girlfriend, why?” she said in between kisses.

A jolt of electricity coursed through Raven’s body when Anya called her her girlfriend. “Do you want to go on a date with me?”

“Yes, I would love to,” Anya brought her lips up to Raven’s to kiss her hard one more time. “Okay, go, before I regret letting you leave.”

“Oh believe me, I don’t want to leave,” Raven unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. She quickly kissed Anya one more time before stepping out. “Good night, Anya.”

“Good night, milk boy,” Anya winked and blew a kiss.

Raven groaned but couldn’t stop smiling. She waived back to Anya before coming into the house. When Raven got into bed, she was still smiling and pulled out her phone and saw that Zoe had texted her multiple times. 

**Zoe Monroe:** u home yet

 **Zoe Monroe:** Rae

 **Zoe Monroe:** OMG get home I literally cannot contain myself right now. IM SO EXCITED FOR YOU!

 **Zoe Monroe:** okay so I realized that u might still be with Anya so imma stop, but text me as soon as you get home!!

 **Raven Reyes:** hey, im home :)

 **Zoe Monroe:** knldfsehglkndcal?????

 **Raven Reyes:** honestly, I feel exactly the same.

 **Zoe Monroe:** so you guys official?? And what happened in the bathroom?? ;)

 **Raven Reyes:** Yes! :) and wth I’m not telling you. But holy shit, you made out with Harper! How was that??

 **Zoe Monroe:** Better than I imagined.

 **Raven Reyes:** I know that feeling.

 **Zoe Monroe:** of course u do. Haha welllll the room is spinning so I’m gonna go catch some Z’s. Goodnight homo

 **Zoe Monroe:** Homie*

 **Zoe Monroe:** ehh, same thing

 **Raven Reyes:** lol good night you dork

Raven laid in bed grinning unable to fall asleep. After a few minutes of just staring at the ceiling, she started to doze off. A text notification startled her awake.

 **Anya Lachman:** Hey, I got home safe. I hope you have a good night sleep. Thank you for tonight  <3

Raven reread the text about 10 times before finally replying.

 **Raven Reyes:** It’s hard to fall asleep when I’m smiling to much

 **Anya Lachman:** I know. Same here. :)

 **Raven Reyes:** but the sooner I sleep the sooner I’ll get to see you :)

 **Anya Lachman:** Are you implying that you’re going to dream about me?

 **Raven Reyes:** I’ve been dreaming about you since the first day I met you, in all honesty.

 **Anya Lachman:** Good.

 **Anya Lachman:** Because I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that day either.

 **Raven Reyes:** :))))) Good night  <3

 **Anya Lachman:** Good night, Raven.  <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep ending the chapters with text messages, but it feels nice, you know?
> 
> Anyway, if you liked it please kudos and don't be afraid to leave a comment! :)
> 
> ps: I really liked this fic, so I might keep going at it, but for right now, this is it! I have so many ideas for other stories with other pairings, but if I feel like it, and if some of you want it, I'll probably update this one again hehe
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
